Past, Present and Future
by bluefairy17
Summary: Yi Jung faces things from the past, present and future that he doesn't want to see.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**

* * *

**

*a/n: I know this one- shot's kinda late for Christmas but still, hope you enjoy reading. :)

* * *

**Past, Present and Future**

**(A Christmas Special by bluefairy17)**

Yi Jung stared at the white ceiling inside his bedroom. It was December 24th, a day before Christmas and here he is, lying on his bed.

Jun Pyo called him earlier to say that he will throw a Christmas party at his house tonight. Of course, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin would also be there. And as part of the F4, Jun Pyo insisted that Yi Jung would also attend the party.

"Yah! Come here tonight, Yi Jung. It's Christmas day. Let's spend it together with Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, Jan Di and of course, Ga Eul. I'll be expecting you tonight at 8 PM. No buts, araso?" Jun Pyo ordered on the other line.

Yi Jung, of course, cannot do anything about it. Jun Pyo said it and it must not be neglected. But really, he doesn't want to be there. Ga Eul would be there. He doesn't want to see her. No. It's not like he's tired of seeing her. He always wants to see her. It's just that, he feels guilty when he turned her down a few days ago. Yi Jung closed his eyes to rest for a while. After a few minutes, he finally dozed off to sleep.

As he joined sandman in his dreams, a figure of a young girl stumbled upon him. Yi Jung, in his dreams, walked towards the crying girl and asked, "Why are you crying?"

The young girl, who seems very familiar to him wiped the tears from her face first and then looked up at him. She didn't speak. Rather, the girl with a red headband stood up from where she is sitting and dragged Yi Jung away. As they were walking, Yi Jung found the place very familiar to him. The two of them continued to walk until Yi Jung saw himself walking to the other direction. "How can that be? I don't have a twin!" he blurted out to the girl. The little girl remained silent and just pointed at the scene before them.

_Yi Jung was walking back home late at night after he parked his car a few meters away from the door of his studio. As he was walking, he saw a familiar figure standing outside his studio, as if waiting for him. He slowed down his walk at the time the girl wearing a pink coat turned to face him._

_"What's up?" Yi Jung asked in a cold tone. "I don't like visitors coming over without a purpose." He continued to walk and passed her when the girl spoke up, stopping him from entering his studio._

_"I have a purpose." The girl with a pink coat blurted out. Yi Jung stopped dead to listen to what the girl was about to say. She continued, "Will you… Will you go out on a date with me?"_

Yi Jung looked at the young girl beside him, perplexed on why on earth this is happening to him. He asked, "Why is this scene replaying?" Still, the little girl did not answer him.

As if he was watching a movie, the scene from outside his studio changed. Yi Jung and the little girl were now inside his studio, watching the confession Chu Ga Eul made to him a few days ago.

_"Date?" Yi Jung asked Ga Eul without looking up at her. She stood by his side, waiting for an answer. "We did that before." Yi Jung reasoned out._

_She gulped a little before answering him. "Not a fake one… but a real one."_

_Upon hearing what the girl said to him, Yi Jung looked up to face her. Though he was shocked at what this young woman was saying to him, he still managed to keep his cool in front of her. "Ga Eul- ssi, did something shocking happen to you? Or did you get dumped by another guy?" He let out a smirk, as if saying that she's only joking._

_"I'm not kidding." Ga Eul answered him firmly. She looked very serious as she said the next words. "I… I love you, Yi Jung Sunbae."_

_At that sudden confession of Ga Eul, Yi Jung's eyes widened as if not believing what he just heard. 'How could this girl love him when she perfectly knows that I'm a great cold- blooded Casanova?' he asked himself._

_Silence ate a few minutes of their time until Yi Jung managed to compose himself and let out a small smile. "Thanks." He said that earned a smile on her. But then, he immediately added, "Thanks but… I have certain rules when it comes to dating a woman."_

_"Rules?" Ga Eul asked._

_"One, I won't date nice girls. Two, I won't mess with foolish girls. Three, I definitely don't get involved with girls connected to my friends. You know that all these rules apply to you, right, Ga Eul- ssi?" he stared back at her as he said the most painful words to her in her lifetime. "My answer is no."_

_"Sunbae…" she tried to protest to stop the tears that were about to fall from her eyes._

_"You know the way out, right?" Yi Jung coldly said as he removed his gaze from her._

_Upon hearing that, Ga Eul slowly turned her head away from him, controlling her tears from falling so that the guy who just dumped her won't get to see those water crystals falling from her eyes._

_As she was exiting her studio, Yi Jung took a one last look at the naïve beautiful girl, crying because of him._

At that moment, when Yi Jung witnessed how cruel and harsh he was on her that day, he felt his heart throbbing in pain. His chest seemed to have tightened. Needles seem to have been pinching his heart as he looked at Ga Eul, walking away from him, crying.

Since the day that they took revenged on her good- for- nothing ex- boyfriend, Yi Jung swore to himself that he doesn't want to see the girl cry ever again. He simply can't handle watch her cry. It just hurts him so much. But there he was, a few days ago, when he dumped her because of his stupid rules.

Damn. Is this what you call karma? Are the gods torturing him this Christmas Eve because of what he did to that sweet, innocent, beautiful girl? Oh great. They are doing it perfectly! And here beside him is this little girl who looks awfully like Ga Eul! Darn. Torture, one must say.

"Why is this happening?" he asked the little girl. Still, he received no answer from her. Rather, she dragged him along to another scene of his life.

_Yi Jung was lying comfortable on his bed at Christmas Eve. The clock on his side table said that it's already 8:05 PM. Damn. He already slept for two hours! If he doesn't wake up from that bed, Jun Pyo will surely hit him because he is so damn late for their meeting._

Yi Jung tried to get away from the grasp of the little girl on his hand but her grip was too tight. He looked at her and said, "I need to go."

She shook her head and tightened her grip on his hand, instead. Using her other hand, the girl pointed towards the other side of the room.

_It was as if the room was divided into two- one was where Yi Jung was soundly sleeping and the other was in Jun Pyo's mansion where everyone else where, waiting for the potter prodigy to come._

_Ga Eul was sitting on a couch by the fireplace in the Gu's living room. She was looking at the fire blazing in front of her. She tried her best not to cry tonight, on Christmas Eve. She kept staring at the fire hoping that her tears will burn together with the wood inside the fireplace. _

_She just sat there. She never turned her head to face the others. She didn't stand up from her seat. She didn't mingle with them. She was too afraid that once she moves from that place, her tears will flow freely down her eyes. She doesn't want that to happen- not anymore on Christmas Eve. She has already cried a lot for the past few days. "Enough." She whispered to herself. But then, feelings just don't seem to go in a few days. Though she was hurt on what he did, Ga Eul was still anticipating to see that man tonight. She's afraid that once she sees him again, tears will start to fall down her eyes. That's why she's doing this. She's controlling those small water crystals from falling down so that when he arrives, she can show him her heart- warming smile and greet him a "Merry Christmas!"_

As Yi Jung was looking at Ga Eul sitting by the fireplace, he felt his heart throb more. What does this girl has to make him feel that way? Why does he seem to be hurt as well? He can't afford to see her lonely face. No. Especially not tonight. Something inside him tells him that he wants to go to her, hug her and tell her, "I'm sorry." That he made a very wrong move of dumping her. He wants to rush to her and catch down the tears that might fall down her pretty face. He wants to be there, to wipe and kiss the tears away if ever she breaks down. He wants to be there, to witness her smile on Christmas Eve.

Yi Jung felt the grip of the girl loosen as he thought of those things. He faced her once more and asked, "Can I go now?"

The girl did not say anything but shook her head once more. She raised the index finger of her left hand, signaling that, "There's one more."

"Should I really go with you?" Yi Jung inquired. He's just too eager to escape this dream and go back to reality! He badly wants to go and see her.

The little girl nodded her head and dragged him to another scene.

_Yi Jung and the little girl were standing inside a church. 'What are they doing here?' he thought._

_The place was covered with white roses and a red carpet laid down neatly on the aisle. There were a lot of people inside the church and the priest was waiting at the end. Near him was a man, with a blurred face that Yi Jung can't recognize, wearing a suit and waiting for something to come. That's when Yi Jung realized that he is in a wedding. 'Whose wedding?' he thought. The little girl beside him pointed towards the door of the church. There, he found the stunningly beautiful bride wearing a white wedding gown, of course. She was walking down the aisle, with who seemed like her father._

_Unlike most girls that are to be wed, this bride is exceptional for no emotion can be seen on her face. She has a blank expression; her lips were neither smiling nor frowning. _

As the bride was getting to nearer to Yi Jung's view, he realized that the bride he was looking at was none other than Chu Ga Eul. His Ga Eul- yang. Questions filled his mind. "Why is she here? Who is she getting married to? Why is this happening?" he blurted to the little girl standing beside him. "Tell me! Speak up!"

That's when the little girl finally spoke up. "She's beautiful, right?" she said dreamily. "I hope I can get married as beautiful like her, someday. But I guess, I can't. I'll never be born to earth."

"Why wouldn't you?" Yi Jung asked, puzzled at what the hell this little girl was talking about.

"Because you dumped Omma." She answered without looking at Yi Jung. "She'll marry another man and I'll never be born on earth. That's why I'm crying, Appa." She faced Yi Jung with tears falling from her eyes.

When Yi Jung heard what the little girl has to say, his heart throbbed more. This girl is his what? His daughter? To Ga Eul? But why? How did?

"You may be wondering why I'm here. Appa, I'm part of your life. I'm destined to be part of your life. But because of letting go of Omma, I think I won't be anymore. Unless, you make your move now and come to her."

"This child!" Yi Jung shouted. "If you have just let go of me a few moments ago, then I should have arrived at her now!"

At that moment, Yi Jung's eyes snapped open. Okay. Those were just part of his dream. But everything seemed so real. He grabbed the clock on his side table and it said, 8:30. "Damn." He cursed under his breath as he quickly dressed up and went to the Gu mansion.

C,")

"Yah Ga Eul, are you okay?" Woo Bin asked her as he offered her a mug of hot choco.

"Yup. I'm fine Woo Bin Sunbae." Ga Eul answered as she took the cup from him and smiled.

"Are you waiting for him?" Woo Bin sat on the couch next to her by the fireplace.

"Huh?" Ga Eul innocently asked. "You mean, Yi Jung Sunbae?"

"Who else?" Woo Bin chuckled. "That guy. If only he knows how hurt you are."

Ga Eul let out a forced smile at him. "I'm better now. I'm starting to get over him."

"Oh no, you're not!" Ga Eul heard a familiar deep voice say.

"Yi Jung Sunbae?" she stood up from her seat and faced the shouting man.

"You're late." Woo Bin said to him.

"Sorry." Yi Jung replied to his best friend without looking at him. He fixed his gaze at this one girl who has caused him so much pain by just seeing her cry. He continued to walk towards her. When Yi Jung was finally a few inches away from her face, he whispered, in a soft and dreamy voice, "You're not going to get over me. Ever."

"What made you think so?" she argued. Damn. This man is so egocentric!

"Because I'm never letting you." Yi Jung grabbed her waist and gave Ga Eul a quick peck on the lips. As he released her, he said, again, in a soft tone, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said a few days ago. I… I…"

"I what Sunbae?" Ga Eul demanded. "You just stole a kiss from me!" Ga Eul tried to loosen his grip on her waist but it was just too tight. He's never letting her go.

"I love you too. And I didn't steal a kiss from you. It's a Christmas gift." He smirked. "Merry Christmas, Ga Eul- yang."


End file.
